


Wobbles

by HMS_Chill



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Animal Rescue, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, sometimes i write for y'all but this one? nah, this one's for me, y'all can read it but i wrote it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMS_Chill/pseuds/HMS_Chill
Summary: While Henry's at school, Bea is alone with her grief, her stress, and her recovery. Luckily, someone wobbles into her life to help her out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Wobbles

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for referenced drug use

It's a slow day at the shelter. Well, as slow as they ever are between litters of kittens and dogs who need walks and their bellies rubbed. Still, they don't have anyone scheduled for pickup when the bell at the door rings, interrupting a load of kitten bedding. Charlotte peels her gloves off and goes to the front with a smile, half expecting to have to turn away some kids. Schools are off today, and the shelter has their policies about children and pets clearly posted, but that never stops everyone.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, how can I help you?" she asks as she comes out to the desk, barely registering the guest aside from the fact that they're short enough to still be in school.

"I need... I need a cat who needs help. Your least adoptable cat." When Charlie looks up, the woman in front of her is almost worryingly thin, and while she's short, it's her posture that made Charlie hesitate at first. The concealer she's wearing does little to hide dark circles under her eyes, and her hair's in a messy bun. Her sun dress doesn't quite fit, hanging off places it should cling to like she bought it before losing weight, and there's something vaguely familiar about her that Charlie can't quite place. Maybe they'd had a class together at uni or something. Still, her request is touching, and Charlie feels her smile get a bit more genuine.

"I can certainly show you a few we've got who could use some extra love. Anything more specific you need?"

"I need someone to look after. If... I feel awful for asking this, but if they might die I don't think I could do it, but do you have a cat who needs extra help? Maybe one who's paralyzed, or who's sick but would get better?"

"I'm sure we can find someone. How much time and experience do you have?" Charlie asks, wracking her brain as they head toward the cat wing. The other woman follows her closely, and Charlie notices a slight shaking to her hands.

"No experience, but I can learn. I have a lot of time right now. I... I'm recovering from something, and I need to feel... I don't know. Productive? Useful? I just need someone I can look after."

“I think we have just the cat for you," Charlie says. She's liking this adpoter more and more. "He’s got a case of ringworm. It’s not life threatening, and it’s easy enough to treat, but it’s highly contagious, so we can’t let him in with the other cats, and we can’t give him much love without worrying about cross contamination since an outbreak at the shelter would be bad. Here.” She hands the other woman a long sleeved top and a pair of gloves, pulling her own on. When the other woman gives her an odd look, she says, “Ringworm can spread to people, too, so we need gloves and sleeves when we touch him.” 

The other woman pulls the gear on and follows Charlie through a door and into the clinic, where a fat Siamese cat starts meowing at them. 

“This is Mr. Wobbles. He came in just a few days ago, and he’s on a Ringworm medication. I can show you how to get him to take it, and how to treat the spots on his skin. It’ll be a learning curve, but he will get better, especially if you can provide him with more intense care than we could here. If you don’t want to see other cats today, I can let you cuddle him in a blanket. You’ll just want to be sure not to let him touch your skin just in case.” 

True to his name, the cat wobbles over to the other woman. He’s young enough to still be figuring out how to use his feet, but he’s already purring up a storm. The adopter barely takes a moment to consider before grabbing the blanket and scooping him into her arms. He purrs louder, and a quiet peace descends on them both like a cloud. The other woman’s hands still, and her posture corrects automatically. For a moment, she looks almost regal, and Charlie’s sure she’s seen her before. 

“I’ll take him,” she says, and Charlie grins. She shows the other woman how to get him to take his medicine, and how to treat his skin. The other woman watches closely, her gloved hand never leaving the cat’s back. They get him into a carrier, though Charlie doubts he’ll stay there long, and she puts together a little goodie box with a toy, his meds, and some fungal tests. While the adopter is signing forms at the front desk, Charlie grabs one of the shelter’s cards and writes her name and number on the back. 

“If you have any questions, any at all, let me know. This is my cell; you can text me any time and I’ll get back to you. Ms.—“

“I’m Bea. Thank you; you’ve been so helpful. I’ll give him a good home, I promise.” 

“I know you will. I hope he helps you, too,” Charlie says with a smile. The cat meows from the carrier, and she gives him a little wave. “He’s a cutie. Just be sure two tests come back negative for fungal infection before you let him out with any other pets or people, and contact me with any questions.”

“I will. Again, thank you so much. You... you’re a lifesaver.” 

“It’s not a problem. And if you want to share pictures, our social media is on the business card too. We’d love to see how he’s doing.” 

“Of course. Have a nice day,” she says, and Charlie returns the wish with a smile before turning to the paperwork. Her eyes catch on the signature at the bottom of the adoption form: Beatrice Fox Mountchristen-Windsor. Princess Beatrice. 

That’s why she looked familiar. She’s been in the papers a lot recently; something about drugs after her father’s death. Charlie doesn’t exactly follow royal news, and she’s not one to question how someone else deals with grief, but she hopes that the cat is a healthier alternative.

Really, as she goes back to washing bedding covered in kitten poop, she assumes that'll be the end of it. It'll become a fun story to tell at parties, but ultimately, she and Bea will just move on. But that night, she gets a text from an unknown number. 

_This is Bea; Mr. Wobbles is settling in just fine. Thank you again_

She's attached a picture of Mr. Wobbles asleep in a bed shaped like a castle, and Charlie grins, adding the number to her contacts.

_He looks so cozy! I hope he helps you as much as you're helping him_

_He already has_

The next time Bea texts, it's about the ringworm treatment, and Charlie is happy to answer her questions. It sounds like they're both doing well, and Bea's asking questions that make it clear she's doing her research. She's deeply, deeply invested in helping Mr. Wobbles get better, and when Charlie sees a tabloid wondering where Bea is, she’s just thankful that the other girl is getting time to herself. 

The texts come and go for a bit; about ringworm and Mr. Wobbles. Then they start to be about other cats at the shelter, and how Charlie got interested in working with animals. At one point, Charlie asks if Bea is doing better. 

The three little dots pop up, then disappear, then come back. 

_I’m better. Not always great, but better_

 _I’m glad_ is the easy response, sent right away. After a minute or so, Charlie plucks up enough courage to add _If you’re looking for something else to keep you busy, a volunteer spot just opened up during my Wednesday shift. Some laundry, some bottle feeding, lots of kittens. Obviously no pressure but if you want something to do once a week, it’s an option._

Bea replies that she’d like that, and when Charlie gets to work on Wednesday, Bea’s on the schedule. Charlie gets to show her the ropes, introducing her to the kittens and teaching her how to bottle feed them and help them poop. They get to talk in person instead of just texting, and Charlie gets to see how much better Bea seems. She’s put on weight, and her hands don’t shake anymore. She even encourages the man who’d come in with her to get in on the kitten feeding action, so Charlie is feeding kittens with a princess and a security guard like it’s a normal thing. 

Bea shows up every week like clockwork, and she and Charlie keep getting closer. They talk about their brothers, and Bea complains that hers left her home alone. Charlie gets to see pictures of Mr. Wobbles, now free of ringworm and living like the prince he is, feasting on wet food and drowning in cuddles. And Charlie shares more of herself, too, her love of movie nights and her dreams of helping connect the shelter to something big someday. Maybe that should feel strange, or like she's pressuring the princess into doing something, but Bea just nods in agreement, complaining about having to keep so much of herself hidden while they clean poop off of kittens.

It's during one of Charlie's movie nights that things shift them even closer. She's just getting home from a shift that ran late when her phone buzzes with a text from Bea.

_Any chance you're free tonight?_

_I've got a pizza coming to my apartment and a dinner date with the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, but you're welcome to join me!_

Bea takes her up on the offer, so Charlie sends her the address, and a few minutes after the pizza and garlic knots arrive, there’s another knock. Charlie’s expecting Bea and an escort, someone who will have to case the apartment before the princess is allowed inside. It'll probably be a hassle, but not the end of the world. Bea will be in comfortable clothes, somewhat sheepish about the protocols and security, but mostly just there for a night outside the palace. She complains about its quiet more often than not these days, and Charlie can understand just how empty a place that big could feel. She's expecting Bea just wanting a night out, and Charlie's apartment was an easy place to go.

What she finds is Bea alone, wearing heels and a tight dress. It should be far too cold for a dress like that, but there's no jacket in sight. She’s wearing more makeup than Charlie’s ever seen on her, and she’s dressed like she’s been going to a club, not visiting a friend to watch a movie. But what really stands out is her face. Under the makeup, her eyes are wide, darting to the sides every few seconds, and her breathing is just a touch ragged in a way that can't quite be attributed to the apartment stairs. Bea looks scared, shaken to her core. Charlie waves her inside, and Bea thanks her, watching as Charlie locks the door before taking her shoes off. 

“Thank you,” she says again, and Charlie nods.

“Is... is everything alright?” She’s watching Bea’s face, so she can see the exact moment the princess decides to lie. She sets her jaw and sticks out her chin, nodding with as royal an air as she can muster. Charlie just sighs. “It doesn’t have to be, you know; I’d be happy to listen if you want. I was going to change into sweat pants; do you want something more comfortable? I’ve seen you with cat poop on your hands; I think we’re past needing to look stellar.” 

Bea freezes for a minute, then a sound that’s half laugh, half sob escapes from her mouth. She’s got a hand covering her face, but Charlie reaches out to take her free one carefully. 

“Let’s... lets go sit down and you can tell me, okay?” 

Bea nods, so Charlie leads the way to her living room. It’s all set up for the movie, so the _Fellowship of the Ring_ menu music plays in the background while Charlie pulls Bea in for a hug, and Bea just sobs. 

“I... I almost ruined everything. Tonight, I... I've tried so hard to get better, but I almost...” 

“Shh, Shh, it’s alright. You can cry now, explain later. I... I think maybe you need a good cry right now.” Bea nods into Charlie’s shoulder and just cries as Charlie rubs her back, humming along to the music. 

Eventually, Bea’s tears slow, but she doesn’t let go. Charlie just keeps hold of her until she sits up, revealing a weak smile and smudged makeup. Charlie just smiles back, reaching up to wipe a last tear. Bea rubs a hand across her eye, taking a smudge of eye shadow with it.

“Want to talk now, or get cleaned up first? I’ve got makeup remover, sweatpants, and an old t-shirt with your name on them.” 

“I... if I don’t talk about it now, I won’t,” Bea says, staring at the couch. Charlie just nods to encourage her, and Bea takes a deep breath. “I... it started after dad. Philip was... he went back to his deployment, and Henry went to school, and I... I was just... it was just me. Just me in all those empty rooms where he used to be, all those memories and all the things he wanted for me, just... I wanted to play music. I still do; but then, it was all I could do. I didn't... it was so quiet; it felt like I was suffocating, and I needed... I _had_ to play music. I started at these seedy clubs with open mics, just playing guitars and making friends. No one knew me, or no one cared, and it... it felt so good. It felt like nothing else mattered, except the music and... and later... I... you won’t tell anyone this, will you? I don’t... I don’t have legal paperwork, but you won’t...”

“Never. I’ll sign something on Wednesday if you want me to,” Charlie says, and Bea relaxes a bit. 

“It... I started doing drugs there, too. I... I couldn’t handle it; I couldn’t do the whole Palace with just me and a ghost of my mum. I couldn’t be responsible for her, or for trying to keep my brothers from disappearing or falling apart, or from any of it. Pip was on the other side of the world to avoid it all, and Henry... Henry was just so angry with everyone. I’d never heard him shout until then; when dad went it was like something inside him broke. He’s barely eighteen; he’s just a kid. He doesn’t deserve this. None of us do, but he... he was so close to them both. So when Dad went, and Mum couldn’t take it, it was like... like Pandora’s box, like all the bad things just exploded out of him. And the drugs... they made it all stop. At least for a bit.” 

Charlie reaches out to grab her hand, and Bea squeezes, hard. 

“I don’t know how much you’ve read, or really what the papers covered, but I... I went to rehab. Henry got me to go; showed me it was just making things worse. He... he said I couldn't leave him, because suddenly I'm the only one he's got fighting for him. So I’m in NA, and I... I'm doing better. I am; I swear. They’re the ones who suggested a pet actually, thinking it might help.”

“I’m glad they did,” Charlie says, and Bea nods, smiling for a second. 

“I am, too. They’re good people, but I’m not... we’re not friends, you know? All... all my friends are from the club scene. And tonight was someone’s birthday, and I thought I’d be okay. I thought I’d just go, and I’d celebrate with them, but I wouldn’t touch anything. It... if I go back, I’m not sure I’ll be able to... it’ll be harder, and it was bloody hard the first time. But... but I almost...” she takes a deep breath, and Charlie squeezes her hand. The next words come out in a breath, tumbling over each other in a rush. “I was out back of the club and I almost lit up again.” 

She’s started crying again, so Charlie pulls her in for another hug, rubbing her back. “But you didn’t. You didn’t do it, and I’m really proud of you.” 

“That’s when I called you,” Bea says. “I called you, and when you said I could, I just left. It’s... I maybe shouldn’t have, but I knew if I went back inside or spent more time with those people, I’d... I’d do it again and ruin everything. And if I went home, it... I didn’t want to go home.“ 

“I’m glad you called,” Charlie says. “I’m glad we’re friends.” 

“Me, too,” Bea says. “Thank you.” 

Charlie smiles again, then gives her hand a squeeze and says, “I can show you where the bathroom is if you want to take your makeup off, and I’ll bring in sweats if you want to change? You might be a bit more comfortable that way.” 

Bea nods, so Charlie shows her the bathroom and finds an extra set of more comfortable clothes. Five minutes later, they’re back on the couch, now dressed comfortably with pizza and popcorn in front of them. They’re just about to start when Bea casually mentions that she’s never seen the extended editions of _The Lord of the Rings_. 

“Wait, Wait. How have you never seen these? You said you liked the shorter ones.”

“I do, I just haven’t gotten to these. I don’t know. They weren’t a priority.” 

“Okay, that’s not allowed. What are you doing next Friday night?” 

“I... I don’t think anything; why?” 

“Well, if you want, I’m watching the extended _Two Towers_ and you’re more than welcome to join me. I mean, you don’t have to, but... I don’t know; you said it can get lonely. And besides, I mean, being a princess is a ton of work. You shouldn’t have to be cooped up in a big palace and designer dresses all the time if that’s not what you want. You should be allowed to sneak out for cheap flats and borrowed sweatpants and long movies. Take some pressure off.” 

“I’d like that,” Bea says, grinning. “I’d like that a lot. Thank you.” 

And just like that, Charlie is having weekly movie nights with a princess like it’s nothing. Really, though, Bea has never felt all that different from anyone else Charlie’s friends with. Maybe it’s that they met at the shelter, or that Bea doesn’t really talk about her position, but it’s surprisingly easy to forget that she’s a princess. When she talks about a work meeting or trip, it’s never anything glamorous, just another normal part of life. When she talks about her brothers, they don’t feel like princes, just everyday people. Bea’s just a person; she’s funny, and thoughtful, and when she insists on bringing the snacks for their movie nights, Charlie doesn’t fight it. 

Even when they spend time with Charlie’s other friends, playing card games or going out for dinners, it all feels normal. Bea is smart, and funny, and fun to be around. It never feels like she's better than them, or even like she's any different. So when she texts Charlie asking to come over on a Tuesday night in May, Charlie doesn't even hesitate. Bea fills an open volunteer shift that day, and she’s quieter than normal. They convince her security to let her ride to the flat with Charlie, and it’s only once they’re in the car that Charlie asks, “Everything alright?” 

“I... yeah, I guess.” 

“Doesn’t have to be.” 

“It’s the anniversary. Of my dad... it’s been a year today.” 

“Oh.” They drive in silence for a moment, but when Charlie risks a look over, Bea is stoic.

“I just... I didn’t want to be there. I wanted to be busy, but I knew...” she sighs, rubbing a hand over her face, and she’s only twenty two, but she suddenly looks old. “Henry’s staying at school. Mum’s locked in her room; Pip and Gran are doing some photo op at a cancer ward because we need the good publicity. I couldn’t do that, any of it, but I didn’t... so I spent the morning trying to harness train Mr. Wobbles so I can take him on walks, and now I’m here. He... my dad, I don’t think he’d want me to be home. He’d sneak me out to a concert or something; he’d want me to remember him out loud. He just... there was so much life to him that I don’t know how to mourn him quietly.” 

“Do you... I wasn’t going to say anything, but a friend’s band is playing at a pub tonight. I don’t know if they’re actually any good, but if you’d want, we could check it out. They... they’ll be serving alcohol, but I wouldn’t expect drugs,” Charlie says, and in the corner of her eye, she sees Bea sit up a bit. 

“Can we? It’s been so long since I’ve been to a concert.” 

Charlie grins, plugging the new address into her phone. She follows a few of Bea’s directions, too, turning down side streets and alleys. Bea’s excitement is infectious, and they’re nearly at the pub when Charlie realizes they’ve lost her security team. When she asks if they should wait, Bea just laughs, looking thrilled. 

“They could be hours. My parents used to do this all the time; we’ll be alright.” She’s already getting out of the car, paying for their parking while Charlie gets her stuff together, locks it, and follows Bea into the pub. 

As much as Charlie loves her friend, his band doesn't exactly give a captivating performance. But at some point, it stopped being about the band and started to be about Bea. She looks so, so happy to be here, pub food grease on her hands and listening to an objectively mediocre band. They don’t talk much; Charlie just lets her take it in. It’s only when the band is done that Bea turns and says, “Thank you. Thank you; I... I needed this.” 

"Any time," Charlie says, and she's going to say something else, but her friend's come over to talk to them, and she's more focused on him than she is on Bea. It's only once they're leaving, stepping out into the night, that she's alone with Bea again. She looks over, and Bea is staring at the sky, a smile on her face.

"Was that really okay?" Charlie asks, and Bea nods, smiling. 

"It was perfect. Thank you; it... I haven't been to anything like that since rehab. I... I was so scared of what might happen to me if I went anywhere near that scene again."

"But hey, you're okay," Charlie says, and Bea nods. 

"I'm okay. And he... I think he'd be happy for me. He'd be glad I did this; thank you."

"Of course." Charlie pulls her into a hug, and Bea relaxes, resting her head against Charlie's shoulder as they walk back to the car. Charlie drops her off at Kensington like it's a normal thing to do, and when she gets home, she starts to look into other concerts at venues Bea might like. Her weekends shift to seeing more live music, but really, it's more exciting to see Bea see live music. Something happens to her, and no matter how good or bad the band is, she's thrilled to have seen them perform. 

Charlie meets a few of Bea's old friends, and a few of her friends from NA, and by that fall they have a concert-going group. She meets Henry that summer, and when he starts to bottle feed his first kitten, she sees the same thing happen to him as happened when Bea picked up Mr. Wobbles. The tension drains from his shoulders, and if he starts to cry, Charlie doesn't say anything. 

When a beagle puppy comes in with ringworm and mange around the time Henry comes home from school that December, Charlie shoots Bea a text. By the next day, she's getting updates about two royal pets, and she couldn't be happier.

She gets to send Henry resources when he wants to get David registered as a therapy dog, and she gets to help guide him and his roommate though the training process. She gets to take her own cat on walks with Bea and Mr. Wobbles, most of which consist of the humans sitting on a bench while the cats explore around them. And for the next four years, the fact that her best friend is a princess starts to matter less and less.

Then, all of a sudden, Powder Princess is trending on twitter, and Bea's position matters a whole lot more than it did two hours ago. Bea is focused on Henry, because of course she is; she's a good sister. But still, when she wants to get together a few days later, Charlie assumes she wants space to process. It's got to be hard to deal with something like this inside the palace, and Charlie's apartment has always been Bea's escape from the pressures of being a princes. That’s fine; whatever Bea needs, Charlie will help however she can. 

What she’s not expecting is for Bea to come into her apartment, drop a stack of papers on her kitchen table, and say, “I have an idea, but I need your help.” 

“Anything,” Charlie says, not even hesitating. 

“I want to help people like you helped me. This isn’t out yet, but Henry and I want to start charities, and I need your help with a program. I... I want to get recovering addicts connected with pets they can look after. If Mr. Wobbles helped me, and David helped Henry, maybe other pets can help other people, and it’ll help get some of the less adoptable pets out of shelters.” 

“I’ll put on a pot of tea, and we’ll get to work,” Charlie says with a smile. 

When they come up for air, the tea is gone, but they have the beginnings of a program in place. It’s dark outside, and Bea orders pizza without a second thought as Charlie takes their empty mugs back to the kitchen, stretching as she gets up. 

“Hey, Chars?” Bea asks from the table, setting her phone down with the pizza on its way. Charlie nods, letting Bea know she heard her as she goes finishes washing the mugs. “Have you ever heard of asexuality?” 

“I had a friend in uni who was ace, so I sort of know about it. Why?” 

“Because I think I might be. I haven’t... I haven’t told anyone; I’m not sure, but I... I didn’t know it was an option? I sort of just thought something was wrong, or maybe the drugs took that, too. But ever since what happened to Henry, people have been talking to us about their genders and sexualities, and someone... first off, there are so many more than I knew. But some of them are ace, and I think... I think that might be me. I read a lot of articles and things, and it... it feels right? And I don’t know what to do now, but I just... wanted to say it, I guess. I’m asexual.” 

“Bea, that’s great. I’m so, so happy for you,” Charlie says, coming to hug her. Bea hugs back, tightly, and Charlie just keeps her close. “Did it feel good to say it?”

“It did. It... it felt really good. But it’s... now that I know that, I think... I think maybe I’m not straight romantically either. Like I thought I just had to, you know, fake it for the crown and so I had to be straight. And I didn't want to have sex with girls, so I just thought I must just be straight, you know? But if I’m already queer because I’m ace, then... I think maybe I’m bi? Or pan? Or... or something; I just... girls. But also boys. And non-binary folks. Just... people. People are pretty.” 

“People are pretty,” Charlie says, laughing a bit as she rubs Bea’s back. “I mean, I’m not the expert on being ace, but as a professional bisexual I can definitely agree that people are pretty. And... and if you want, I could maybe help you figure that side of things out.”

Bea laughs a bit, nodding, though she still hasn’t pulled away. Charlie just holds her for as long as she needs it, and when Bea does pull back, something's changed. There’s something lighter about her, somehow. The smile she gives Charlie is so excited, full of all the giddiness of a kid on Christmas morning.

“I... I’m asexual. And I’m bi. I’m ace and bi,” she says, testing the words, letting herself say them. Charlie is just glad to hear them, however many times Bea needs to say it as they settle on the couch.

"I'm so happy for you," Charlie tells her, and Bea just grins.

"It just... it feels so good to know there's a word. And other people like me. I can talk about it now, you know?" Charlie nods, grinning easily as Bea looks over at her. Bea's smile softens a bit, and she says, "Can I ask you something dumb?"

"Of course."

“How... when you’re— god, I feel like I’m twelve,” Bea flops back onto the couch, her hands over her face. Charlie laughs, rubbing her knee. “How do you know when you’re into a girl? How do you differentiate it from wanting to be friends? Because with heteronormativity, I feel like I can differentiate with men, but girls? And non-binary people? I... how do you know? Especially without the sexual component, I guess.” 

“Hell if I know,” Charlie says. “I guess... I don’t know, maybe if you would want to go on a date with them? When I like girls, yeah there’s the physical attraction, but I think about like... waking up next to them, or showing them around my hometown. I think about finding their hair stuck to my clothes, or about kissing them after a nice dinner date. So maybe... I don’t know if that helps. Feelings are messy, but you’ll figure it out. Worst case, you kiss someone and realize you hate it, and that's not the end of the world, trust me.” 

Bea sits up, leaning her elbows on her knees, mirroring Charlie’s posture. She looks over, their eyes lock, and something changes. There’s an energy between them now; it feels like Charlie's whole body is buzzing with electricity. When Bea looks at her, though, there's a shift, and the nerves melt out of her stomach. 

“I, uh... is it okay if I kiss you?" Bea asks, not breaking eye contact. "For... for science; to see if maybe—“ 

And Charlie kisses her. She kisses a princess, but a princess who is also her best friend. A princess who has come alive during the years Charlie has known her; a princess who fought her own dragons and is running back to the lair to help others fight theirs. She’s kissing the strongest person she’s ever known, and she’s never felt so alive. There are butterflies and adrenaline and fireworks, but under it all, there’s a sense of this being _right_ somehow. 

They pull away, and Charlie is trying to remember how to be a person when Bea says, “Hmm, I... I’m not quite sure. Maybe we should do it again.” 

Charlie barely has time to nod before Bea’s kissing her, and this time, there’s even more to it. There are fewer fireworks, but it’s cozier. It feels more and more like it’s what they’re supposed to be doing, and through the haze of _Bea, Bea, Bea_ in her brain, Charlie wonders why they didn’t do it sooner. 

The doorbell startles them out if it, but when Bea returns with the pizza, Charlie rewards her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Think maybe you like kissing girls?” She asks, and Bea smiles. 

“I think we may have to test it more later, but yes, I think I like it. And I... I know I come with a lot of extra crap, but I especially liked kissing you. I... I’d like to keep doing it, if you don’t mind. I know it... god, this is the worst time to do this; you saw what happened to Henry. I would never want to pull you into that. But I just... as soon as I realized I might like girls, I thought of you. You have been the steadiest part of my life for so long now, and everything with you just feels... it feels good. I don’t know; it... I feel like I don’t have to be anyone else with you. And maybe I’m reading into things, or maybe you just don’t want to deal with the Crown and all of that, or that I’m ace; maybe you’d rather date someone who’s not, but—“

For the second time that night, Charlie kisses her best friend. Bea laughs this time, but there are tears in her eyes when they separate. 

“We might have to try that again later, just to be sure you like it, but I don’t happen to mind the extra crap. I don’t care about the Crown, and I’m so, so happy you’ve realized you’re ace. I... I’d like to be your girlfriend.” 

“God, you’re the best,” Bea says. She leans over into Charlie’s shoulder, and Charlie shakes her off to reach for the pizza, and suddenly they’re just Bea and Charlie again, the awkwardness drifting away like steam off their pizza. They’re cuddling on the couch, with pizza and a movie, then Bea is texting her PPOs that she’s too tired to drive home and is borrowing a set of Charlie’s old pajamas. They’re cuddling close, stealing toothpaste kisses under the ruse of an experiment until Bea falls asleep, and Charlie gets to pull her close and kiss her forehead. 

Bea has to leave early the next morning, but Charlie wakes up to a good morning text and a bit of Bea’s hair left behind on her pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just have a lot of feelings about Bea? Including that Alex calls her a "rebel kid" when we first meet her and you just assumed that meant she was queer but then they never really talked about it and she let Henry go through all that so you assume she just didn't know she was queer and so you write her queerness yourself? Me neither.  
> \--  
> I also have feelings about Henry and Pez working together to get David certified as a therapy dog but that might be a story for another time...  
> \--  
> As always, I'm [HMS-Chill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hms-chill) on tumblr for fic stuff, and I'd love to chat either there or here. Thanks y'all!


End file.
